Love and War
by GiGiBeC
Summary: What if Harry's parents never died? What if he had three sisters and a brother, and Ron happened to have a crush on one of his sisters? And Harry has some problems of his own...6 chapters of 6 done!
1. Introductions, Hogwarts, and Parties!

**Introductions, Hogwarts, and Parties**

1

James yelled for Lily to run upstairs and protect the children. Voldemort followed by a few death eaters had come to finish them off. Well they couldn't allow that to happen. Lily tried to be brave as she ran up the stairs, but fear overcame here. Her four children were in her second eldest's bedroom. Voldemort was about to throw the killing curse at her children. Lily sprinted in front of her children and then everything went black.

"Lily, wake up, dear," came the voice of her husband. Lily opened her eyes and looked around. She was at St. Mungo's.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort tried to attack. Him and severel death eaters were ready to attack the children. You dived in front of them and that acted as some sort of sheild that made the curse backfire," said James.

"Where are they?" Lily asked.

"With Molly and Arthur. They spent the night there. Half the order is is at the burrow," said James as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I've been so stupid! Peter sold us out! He betrayed us. He's been working for the dark side for over three years now! I thought he was my friend!" James burst out.

"He has? You're not serious! Where is he? Did he escape? I swear when I get my hands on that foul little rat-" Lily began, but James held up a hand to silence her.

"He's in Azkaban for good," James assured her.

"I'm so sorry James. You have been friends for so long. I just can't believe that Peter is a Death Eater. I wonder what happened to make him turn on us," said Lily thoughtfully.

"Just sleep. We'll talk more later."

Mere hours previously Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had went to warn Lily and James that they suspected Peter was working for the dark side. When they got there they found the unconsious bodies of their friends and the screaming of the children. Daisy, the eldest who was three, the same age as Fred and George Weasley was also a red-head. She looked exactly like her mother except for her hazel eyes. Harry looked just like his father with jet-black hair except for his mother's green eyes. Violet and Andrew were just born a few months earlier, and they were twins. They decided that it would be fine to call the child by her middle name instead, Ashley, because James showed a disliking for the name Violet. They both had dark red hair and hazel eyes. Two years after this incident they had their fifth child, Rose. She looked like Harry with black hair and emereld eyes. A year later they had Periwinkle. The family decided to call her Perry though. She had red-brown hair and green eyes. A year after, Voldemort planned a second attack. Two death eaters attacked the newest additions, but this time James ran in front of the children to protect them. It was de ja vu all over again.

Daisy Potter grew up being best friends with Fred and George Weasley. Daisy would soon be entering her seventh year of Hogwarts along with the twins. Harry had made two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry had met Hermione when they turned three. Her parents had joined the Order of the Phoenix, and the three of them had been best friends ever since. Hermione was one of four children. She had an older sister named Athena, and another older brother named Bryton. She also had a younger sister named Persephone. They also had other friends like Neville Longbottom who they saw at least once a week. His parents were in the order too so they spent a lot of time together at Grimmauld Place. Ashley and Andrew became good friends with Ginny Weasley who was their age.

The odd thing about the Potters was that after the whole fiasco almost fourteen years earlier each of the Potter children had a scar in an odd shape. Daisy had one on her wrist in the shape of an M pointing to the left. Almost like a backwards 3, Harry had one on his forhead in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Ashley had one on her left ankle in the shape of an upside down L, and Andrew had one on the side of his neck in the shape of an upside down C. Rose and Periwinkle's both had taken a shape too. Rose's was a D that pointed to the left. Perry's was an upside down K. These scars were an affect to the killing curse that Voldemort and three of his death eaters had aimed at the children. Harry was different though. His scar came with the power to speak to snakes. No other Potter seemed to have that gift.

It was the day before Harry's fifteenth birthday. It was a good thing the Potter Manor was so large because so many people were here to attend his party. There was Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Hermione, Hagrid, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom, Neville (who shared his birthday so they celebrated together), Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley.

Mrs. Weasley had made Harry a sweater with a snitch, quaffle, and bludger on it. She also got him a package of Chocolate Frogs. Mr. Weasley got Harry a book on muggles, Percy got Harry a book on Hogwarts that Hermione had read about a billion times called Hogwarts, A History. Fred and George got Harry lots of stuff to prank people with, Ron got Harry some candy, Ginny had made Harry a card, Uncle Remus got Harry a remembrall, Uncle Sirius gave Harry a sneakeskope, Hagrid got Harry a book of Magical Creatures, the Longbottoms got Harry candy, Hermione gave Harry a book on Quidditch, and the Dursley's got Harry a muggle chess set (which Ron said, "There's something wrong with this, they aren't moving!")

The next day Mr and Mrs. Potter along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the six of their own kids and Hermione to Diagon Alley. Sirius, and Remus would be staying with the children who had gotten their stuff in advance. They got there by floo powder, and they first went to Madam Malkins. They got dress robes, and work robes. They then left for Florish and Blotts to get their school books. After that they went to get cauldrons, and all the other stuff they needed.

Everyone decided to play a game of Quidditch. Hermione's siblings flooed in. It was really great how all of them were like family. Fred, George, Daisy, and Athena were all the same age. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all the same age. Ginny, Ashley, Andrew, and Persephone were all the same age and Percy and Bryton were both the same age. They had decided to play a game of Quidditch, all except for Percy who wanted to stay inside and read. Hermione wanted to do the same but they persuaded her to stay outside. The teams were Daisy, Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ashley, Ginny, and Bryton against Athena, George, Andrew, Persephone, Ron, and Rose.

Ashley, Ginny, Hermione and Bryton played as chasers. Daisy and Fred played as beaters, and Harry played as keeper. Andrew, Persephone, and Rose played as chasers, Athena and George played as beaters, and Ron played as keeper. The game went on for about two and a half hours when finally Fred's team won. After that they all went inside for dinner. Then the Weasley's went home. Because Persephone wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet Bryton flooed her back home, and then came back because the Grangers were staying at the Potter Manor since it was so large there was room for each of them to have their own room.

Soon enough it was September First. Luckily, Lily had a very large van and all of them squeezed in without much problem together. Lily had bewitched the car to carry all of the Weasleys, Grangers, and Potters. Fred, George, Athena, Persephone, Periwinkle, Ashley, Ginny, Andy, Daisy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bryton, and Percy all ran through the barrier. Fred, George, Athena, Daisy, and Lee Jordan got a compartment to themselves. So did Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter," sneered Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Nothing in paticular. Just wanted a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. But you're no more worthy of fame than Weasley over here," said Malfoy nodding toward Ron.

"And you're no more worthy of fame than the dirt on my shoe. So how's your father, by the way? Still the same filthy death eater as he was the night he attempted to attack my sister?" Harry asked casually.

"You wait, Potter. You'll get yours," Malfoy muttered and left.

"I swear one of these day's he is going to push me too far," Ron mumbled. Hermione hadn't said a word, but shot daggers at Malfoy.

When they finally arrived, the sorting seemed to take forever. After the last first year had taken her seat everyone dug into the meal in front of them. A week had gone by...a month...two months..

Before everyone knew it it was time to go home for Christmas. When they got onto the other side of the barrier all of their family was there. Hermione went off with Bryton, Persephone, and Athena to the other Grangers. The Weasleys' and Potters' went back to the Potter mansion. Dudley Dursley had been accepted to Hogwarts, but they rarely saw him there because he was a Hufflepuff, and hung out with Hannah, Justin, Susan, and Ernie a lot.

The next day was December 23rd. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Athena, Persephone, Bryton, Dudley, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie, Justin, and Hannah were all coming over for a christmas party. They had been informed that Perry was a little sick though. Lily and Perry were at St. Mungo's and Harry felt really guilty about partying while she was sick. On the third and top floor of the mansion James, Sirius, Hagrid, Remus, and the Longbottoms were all discussing something.

Ashley, Ginny, Persephone, Seamus, and Dean were all in the corner by the kitchen talking and drinking butterbear. Parvati, Lavender, and Bryton were on the couch in the parlor. Athena, Daisy, Fred, and George were on the porch. Ron, Justin, and Hannah were in the sitting room. Dudley, Ernie, Padma, Harry, and Hermione were all in the family room. This party was going to get interesting.


	2. Mental Sisters

**Mental Sisters**

**2**

By the Island in the kitchen Dean was flirting with Ginny, and Seamus was flirting with both Persephone and Ashley. Persephone had her long curly brown hair in pig-tails and she was wearing a long white skirt and a brown t-shirt. Ginny was wearing a green skirt and a red shirt wrapped in a white sweater. Her hair was curled and loose. Ashley was wearing a velvet red dress and a white sweater. Her hair was half up. The three of them looked great.

"Maybe the day after Christmas we could all...hang out," Dean said.

"Maybe," said Persephone.

"If you're lucky," Ginny smirked.

"Yeah," Seamus smirked back.

"What do you think you're doing?" came Harry's voice. Everyone turned around and saw Harry, and Ron looking furious.

"We were just-" Ginny began.

"Go, now!" Ron roared.

"We can do whatever we please! Just because you're our older brothers you can tell us what to do!" Ashley shouted, she was getting fired up as was Ginny.

"Wanna bet?" Harry growled at her.

"Go away, Harry!"

"You too Ron!"

"I don't want my younger sister flirting with my mates!" Ron yelled at her.

"Neither do I," Harry agreed.

"Well you really don't get a say in that, now if you don't mind, the five of us are leaving," said Ashley calmy and they all left after her.

"God, I can't stand Ron sometimes!" Ginny complained.

"I can't stand Harry either! Who do they think they are, anyway?" Ashley asked.

Parvati, Lavender, and Bryton who were in the parlor were also flirting.

"So you work in the Ministry? Wow, cool," said Lavender.

"Er-yeah," said Bryton. He had no interest in fifteen-year-old girls. The girls seemed to not notice that they were making fools out of themselves. Even though they were cute girls he didn't have an interest in them romantically. Parvati was wearing a lacy purple t-shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was in two braids. Lavender was wearing a pale blue sweater over a white t-shirt and a long anke-length fluffy pale blue skirt.

Athena Karen Granger was staring up at the night sky. George Weasley was to her left, and Daisy Lilian Potter was to her right. Athena was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and jeans. Her long straight dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun. Daisy had on a pink t-shirt, and a black skirt. She wrapped her black cloak more tightly around her because it was freezing. George and Athena went inside and soon it was only Daisy and Fred outside.

"So-er, a lot of people here," said Fred.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed.

"So, how's Perry?" Fred asked.

"She's a bit better, but they still can't figure out what's wrong with her," Daisy answered.

"She's a fighter, that one. She'll be okay," Fred said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Daisy said, stifling tears. Her light red hair was in a pony-tail. She pulled the scrunchi out, and put it in her bag. At that moment Fred realized that he had feelings for Daisy. Should he tell her? Or was it just a stupid crush? As Fred wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek he knew it was anything but a stupid crush. "Er-Dais? There's something I need to tell you."

Hannah sat watching Ron and Justin argue over Quidditch. Hannah had felt that Justin, Ernie, and herself were sort of like the Harry, Ron, and Hermione of hufflepuff. Three best friends forever. Hannah had first met Ernie when she was four. Their parents had been old friends at Hogwarts andd re-connected making Hannah and Ernie spend a lot of time together. Ernie had already been friends with Justin who was muggle-born. Justin knew nothing of magic until a few months ago, and Ernie had introduced him to Hannah at age six.

Ernie wasn't with them right now because he was a little embaressed. A half hour earlier he had told Hannah he had feelings for her. Now Hannah sat, thinking and wondering about her feelings.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hello?" Justin was calling.

"Oh, sorry Justin. Guess I was day-dreaming," said Hannah. She just noticed Ron was gone.

"Oh, it's all right. So what are you going to do about Ernie?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all," Hannah replied.

Hermione gazed at her reflection in the mirror above the mantle peice. She looked pretty nice tonight. She managed to straighten her bushy brown hair for the night. She was wearing a pink shirt, and a white skirt. Padma was sitting on the arm of the couch next to where Hermione was standing. She was wearing a silk powder-blue shirt and a jean skirt.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" Padma asked.

"Last I saw, she was throwing herself at Hermione's brother," Ernie replied.

"Still? God, that girl needs a reality check," Padma shook her head, and excused herself.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Dudley cried out. Everyone turned to see what he was staring at. Fred and Daisy were in the corridor, snogging.

"All of my sisters are going mental tonight!" Harry exclaimed.

Soon everyone was staring at Fred and Daisy. When they finally came up for air, they looked around. "Uh-oh," Daisy muttered.

Meanwhile, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Persephone, and Ashley were in the third floor library. James, Hagrid, Sirius, The Longbottoms, and Remus had taken their conversation to the attic study. Ashley and Ginny were still furious with Ron and Harry. It wasn't like they were snogging Dean and Seamus. All it was was talking and a bit of harmless flirting. Even if they were snogging it would still be none of their business.

"We're sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't mean to start a fight between you and your brothers," Dean said.

"It's okay. They're gits anyway," said Ginny.

"Yeah, no use crying over spilled potion," said Ashley, waving her hand.

"So do you want to show us around?" Seamus asked.

The girls nodded in response. Persephone was thirsty though and left. They hald already been to the downstairs. When first walking into the Manor you are led down three steps. If you made a right you'd be led into a corridor that led to the conservatory. The doorway beyond the convervatory led to the family room. If you made a right you would be led to the parlor. Beyond that was the sitting room. In the middle of the two corridors was what led to the kitchen. There were three staircases to get to the second floor. A spiral staircase in the kitchen, a staircase in the conservatory, and a staircase in the parlor.

Once up the stairs were six bedrooms. The first door to the left was the first master bedroom. Lily and James' room. The first door on the left was Andy's room. The second door on the right was Rose's room. The second door on the left was Harry's room. The third door on the right was Perry's room. The third door on the left was Ashley's. Ashley, Andy's, Harry's, and Mr. and Mrs. Potters rooms all came with bathrooms, walk-in closets, and balcony's. Then at the end of the hall there were two doors. One led to the bathroom that Rose and Perry shared. The second led to the third floor.

There were also six doors on this floor. The first on the left belonged to Daisy. The bathroom on that floor had two entrences. One was a door in the corridor and one was in Daisy's room. The door across from Daisy's room was the library. Next to that was the gameroom. And after that was the lab. On the side of Daisy's room were two guest bedrooms.

"Well-er. Should we go see what's going on downstairs?" Ginny asked.

"If you want," Dean shrugged, and he took Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled, and thought for a second. If Ron saw her holding Dean's hand it would drive him mad. It was brilliant.

"Um, I just want to have a quick word with Ashley first," Ginny smiled at them and the boys nodded. They left the hallway and went into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Here's my plan-"

"We hold the boy's hands-"

"And drive our brothers completely-"

"Mad"

"I like it," said Ashley. They giggled together. They always finished each others sentences like this. That had started at the age of six. The girls went back outside and smiled at the boys. Dean took Ginny's hand again, and Seamus put his arm around Ashley. Neither Ashley nor Ginny could wait to see the look on their brothers faces.

They went down the stairs, and into the hallway where Harry and Ron were, their mouths dropping open.

"What's the matter, boys?" Ashley asked innocently.

"VIOLET ASHLEY POTTER! You come here right now!" Harry belowed.

"And you too, missy! Get your underage self over here right now, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron yelled.

"I don't think I will," said Ginny simply.

"Me either. By the way if you ever call me Violet again I will have to hurt you. And I don't need magic to do it," said Ashley.

"And as Ron knows I have a great left-hook. So unless you want to be spared the embaressment of having your younger sister hurt you I suggest never calling me Ginevra," said Ginny.

"VIOLET and GINEVRA! Stop acting like a couple of tramps-" Harry shouted. Ashley sprang at him and was about to throw a punch when Ron came up behind her, holding her back.

"Calm down! Bloody hell, you're strong!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, I am, and if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you let me go so I can murder my foul disgusting prat of a brother!" Ashley yelled at him, struggling to break free. By now half the party was staring at them. Ashley finally managed to break free, and shoved Ron backwards. He fell, and then Ashley punched Harry. Ginny punched Ron. When the girls finally stood back, the boys gingerly got up rubbing the sides of their faces.

Ashley and Ginny ran upstairs before anyone could say anything. Ashley ran into her room with Ginny at her heels. Ginny fell down onto the chair by the window, and Ashley sat on her bed. The girls were crying heavily, and soon there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Ashley said.

"It's okay, It's only Persa and Hermione," said Hermione.

Ashley unlocked the door, and the girls came in.

"They mean well," said Hermione as she sat down on the couch in the alcove.

"He embaressed me in front of everyone that was here tonight! He called us tramps, and he used our...full names!" Ashley countered.

"You know how his temper can get. I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Persa.

"But, still! They should apolagize!" Ginny shot back. Persa and Hermione were a little taken aback by their tempers.

"Ashley, Harry is your brother and he loves you. Ron is almost as much a brother to you as Harry and he loves you too. Ginny, Ron is your brother and he loves you, and Harry is practically a brother and he loves you. We're all so close and get on so well together. Harry and Ron just have to deal with the fact that you two are growing up," said Hermione calmly.

"As always Hermione, you're right," said Ginny. The girls hugged and then a knock came at the door.

"Quick, get downstairs!" George yelled as he came in. The girls exchanged looks and followed him. Ashley, Hermione, Ginny, and Persa couldn't believe there eyes. But there it was: Harry had Seamus in a headlock, and Dean was being punched by Ron. Bryton grabbed hold of Ron by the shirt, and Dudley and Justin held onto Harry, pulling him away.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" Ashley yelled.

"Dean and I were about to go upstairs and apolagize, when these two came after us," Seamus replied with a black left eye and a bloody lip. Dean was sporting a bloody nose and a black right eye.

"Merlin's beard! Are you two okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Ginny. Don't worry, I'm really sorry about tonight. Ron, I'm sorry for talking to your sister, but all we did was talk, I swear!" said Dean.

"Rose, can you take Seamus and Dean to the lab? Get them the right healing potions. I am so sorry about this, guys. I didn't know our brothers were this overprotective being that we never talked to a guy who wasn't practically family," Ashley said apolagetically.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. It's not your fault. We'll take those potions and leave," said Seamus.

"I hope you're happy, guys! Hermione, for the first time in your life you were wrong!" Ginny said, and Ashley and her ran up the steps. When they were out of earshot Hermione shot them a dirty look.

"I had finally convinced them that they were partly wrong, and this is what you do. I don't blame them for what they did," said Hermione.

"You don't understand," Harry muttered.

"Oh, yes I do. You two are a couple of immature babies who don't want to realize that they're baby sisters are growing up!" said Hermione angrily.

"You're wrong," Ron mumbled.

Everyone left the party about five minutes later. All that was left were the Potter's and Weasley's.

"Dais, Harry, Ash, Andy, Rosie, Dad and I are going to spend the night at St. Mungo's with Perry. So you're all going to the burrow together," said Lily. Harry, Ron, Ashley, and Ginny hated this idea. The original plan was for Harry and Ron to leave for the burrow, and for Ashley and Ginny to stay at the Manor.


	3. Christmas Explanations

**Christmas Explanations**

**3**

They arrived at the burrow a few minutes later. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Periwinkle Anne Potter was fighting for her life. When this thought hit everyone, all arguments were temporarily forgotten. Everyone stayed silently in the sitting room, freely crying. Periwinkle was the youngest and most innocent out of all of them. She was so energetic and full of life and bliss.

The next day, James and Lily's owl, Nemmet, came to the burrow.

_Dear Potters' and Weasleys'_

_There had been a Christmas Miracle. Periwinkle has made a full recovery and is being released in around two hours. We'll be there for the Christmas Eve Dinner as soon as she's released. And Molly, we'd really love to have you and the family over for Christmas! As soon as we're done eating we can all troop back to the Manor. There's room for all of you. Even Bill and Charlie, but we don't know if they're home._

_Perry told us to tell you all to have a happy Christmas Eve, that she loves you all, and not to worry about her! As the twins always say she's a fighter. Always has been-always will be. _

_Blissful Christmas Wishes and Much Love,_

_James and Lily_

There were tears of happiness, and lots of hugs. Ginny wrote a letter to the Grangers' to let them know that all is well with Perry. An hour and a half later, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and young Periwinkle came through the fire. Everyone embarced Perry, and then they all sat down to a dinner. All though Ginny and Ashley were still mad at Harry and Ron they decided that they wouldn't start an argument--For Perry and for a peaceful holiday.

After dinner, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Daisy, Harry, Ashley, Andrew, Rose, Periwinkle, Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus all trooped back to the Manor. They had found a way for everyone to fit comfortably. Ashley and Ginny were in Ashley's room. Ginny was on the couch that folded out into a bed. Harry had two beds in his room because of how often Ron was over, and two couches that also folded out into a bed. So Ron took the second bed and the twins took the couches. Each Guestroom had three beds. Two on the left with an end-table in the middle and one on the right. Bill, Charlie, and Percy took the first guest room. Molly, Arthur, and Remus took the second. Sirius slept on the parlor couch, so everyone fit perfectly.

The next morning, everyone gathered around the christmas tree. Because the conservatory and the family room were connected, they put the christmas tree there so everyone would fit. Ashley first opened a card that said WE'RE SORRY. LET US EXPLAIN IN THE PARLOR. Ashley sighed and looked at Ginny who seemed to be reading the same thing. Ginny met her gaze and shrugged. Ashley nodded toward the parlor, and Ginny understood.

The girls walked to the right, and slipped out of the door. They walked straight across into the parlor where Harry was standing by the coffee table and Ron was sitting on the beige suade chair. When they noticed their entrance they looked up. All four of them were still in their pajamas. Ron had on black sweat-pants and his maroon sweater made by Mrs. Weasley. Harry was wearing his green one, and blue sweat pants. Ginny was wearing a purple t-shirt and matching flannel pants. Ashley had on a pink night-gown. Both girls had their arms crossed.

"Explain away," said Ginny, sitting on the couch. Ashley took a seat next to her.

"Now, you may think that we acted like that because we're overprotective brothers. Well that's half of it, and we really are sorry about that. The other half is-well..." Ron trailed off.

"Let's put it this way. Didn't you wonder why I was beating up Dean and Ron was pounding Seamus?" Harry asked. The girls thought for a second and slowly shook their heads. Then it clicked in Ashley's mind, and her mouth dropped open. A moment later Ginny caught on, and her mouth fell open too. Ron liked Ashley, and Harry liked Ginny!

"Oh, Merlin. No, no, no, no," said Ashley and she slowly walked out of the room followed by Ginny. They each picked up a package and a card and went back to Harry and Ron. Ginny handed Harry her card, and Ashley handed Ron her's.

"Dear Ashley, I hope you like this necklace and accept what we talked about the other night."

"Dear Ginny, I really liked spending time with you. I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend. Hope you enjoy the bracelet."

"Er-You're dating Seamus?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're like family. And...he got to me first," Ashley said. She left the room crying.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've gotta go," said Ginny following Ashley.

The girls ran all the way back upstairs to Ashley's room. Ashley and Ginny say on the couch, and then they saw the presents. There were two packages, and two letters on the table.

"Go on. Read yours first," said Ginny to Ashley.

"It says: Ashley, I know that you are furious with me right now and want nothing to do with me. I know what I did was wrong and I handled the situation totally stupidly. I know I should have said this a long time ago, but I like you so much, and I was just to nervous to tell you, so instead I'm writing it. I hope you can forgive me, and I know that you think of me as a brother and that's probably how you'll always see me, but I just had to tell you. I'm really, really sorry, Ron."

"Oh my god, call the _Daily Prophet_, my brother has a heart," said Ginny.

"Well, Read yours!" Ashley told her.

"Ginny, It wasn't until last summer that I realized that I may have feelings for you. I tried to tell myself to think of you as my sister, but I couldn't help myself. I am so sorry about what I did the other night, and I deserve to be yelled at and...punched. Even though Ashley has so kindly demonstrated that already. I know I don't deserve to talk to you after what I did, but I can't stand that we're not speaking. It's twice as worse than I'm not speaking to my sister, who I'm normally so close to, and now you. It's really killing me, Gin. If you don't ever speak to me again I'll know I deserved it, but it won't keep me from hoping that you will. Harry," read Ginny who was crying like a baby.

"Oh my god, my brother wrote that?" Ashley asked alarmed.

Ginny nodded, more to reassure herself than Ashley.

"Now, what? I mean, who do we pick?" Ashley asked.

"We'll go back to Hogwarts, and have a date with the guys. Now, we'll rate the date. If we give it anything below a 5 we give one of the other guys a chance, but if it gets above a 5 then we stick with them unless we get another reason to break-up. Because I really like Dean, but I kinda like Harry too," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I like Seamus and Ron," sighed Ashley. The girls looked at the presents and unwrapped them. Ashley gasped at her golden charm bracelet. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had six charms on it. One was a potions bottle, one was a wand, one was a book, one was a cat, one was an owl, and one was the letters VAP. Violet Ashley Potter.

Ginny got a beautiful silver necklace with diamonds every three centimeters. Hanging in front was a 'G' made of diamonds. The girls put them in their pockets and ran downstairs. Harry and Ron were in the parlor still, gloomily playing chess.

"These are lovely, guys, but we can't accept them," said Ashley.

"Why? They're your christmas presents, even if we're still...friends...you can still accept a christmas present from us, right?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess," said Ginny, admiring the necklace.

"Thank you so much, guys," said Ashley. She awkwardly hugged Ron and Ginny awkwardly hugged Harry.

"No problem," said Harry.

"Ron, I'm really sorry that I shoved you, and Harry, I'm sorry for punching you," said Ashley.

"Yeah, sorry for the punch, Ron," said Ginny.

"Er-It's okay, we deserved them. Did you-er...get the..." Harry trailed off.

"The letters?" Ashley asked. They nodded.

"Yes, and they were wonderful and it-" said Ginny.

"Takes a lot of guts to be-"

"Able to-"

"Write that-"

"So-"

"Thanks" Ashley finished.

"Twins, I'm telling you," said Ron, shaking his head.

"I don't think I like the idea of you thinking of us as twins," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because then-" Ginny began.

"You would think-"

"That your own sister-"

"Is good-looking and it's like-"

"Dating your own-"

"Sister" Ashley concluded.

"Ew, nothing of the sort! There are many differences between you two!" said Ron.

"Like?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, Ginny's got brown eyes. Ashley's got hazel. Ginny's hair is elbow length while Ashley's is an inch longer. Ginny's best in arithmancy and transfiguration and Ashley's best with potions, charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron.

"And a few more. Ginny is a few centimeters shorter than Ashley. Ashley is a good singer and kick-boxer while Ginny is good with cooking and house-stuff. Ashley knows everything about muggle stuff, while Ginny has a lot to learn. Ashley's got hair about a shade lighter than Ginny's, and her skin is a shade or two darker," said Harry.

"Satisfied?" asked Ron.

"That'll do. Now...who's better at Quidditch?" Ashley challenged, smirking.

"Can't answer that one because you guys are good in different ways. Ashley's not as good at Seeking as Ginny, bur Ginny isn't as good at keeping as Ashley. You're both the same when it comes to chasers and beaters though," said Ron.

"Well let's go have breakfast," said Harry, and they all walked toward the kitchen. Everyone was already seated. There were pancakes, waffles, french toast, baccon, eggs, pumkin juice, and Lily bought apple and orange juice.

"Where did the four of you get off to this morning?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we just-er-"

"Went to send thank-you notes to our friends from school who sent us stuff," Ashley finished for Harry who was having trouble. He mouthed a quick thank-you, and stuffed some eggs into his mouth. After breakfast, Ashley and Ginny went into the conservatory. Harry and Ron caught up with them. Ron wanted to talk to Ginny alone, so Harry and Ashley went into the parlor.

"Listen, Ashley. I hope you're not still mad at me, just because I have a thing for Ginny doesn't mean I wasn't still upset we weren't speaking anymore," said Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not mad at you."

"Good."

"Now admit it," said Ashley.

"Admit what?" Harry asked.

"Admit that I'm your favourite sister," said Ashley, smiling.

"You're my favourite sister, Happy?" Harry asked smiling.

"Thrilled," and she hugged her older brother.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Ron were in the conservatory.

"Ginny, are you angry with me?"

"Nope, not anymore. How long have you liked Ashley?" Ginny questioned.

"Do I have to answer that?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"Since my second year."

"WHAT? When that year?" Ginny asked him.

"Well when the whole Chamber of Secrets thing was going on. When I heard that you and Ashley had been taken to the chamber," Ron replied, staring down at his feet.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about this whole thing," said Ginny and she hugged her brother.

Right at the moment of love and peace everything quickly fell apart.


	4. To Another Reality

**To another Reality**

**4**

A few loud screams echoed through the Manor. Ron and Ginny ran out of the Conservatory, and into the parlor. Two unconsious bodies of Harry and Ashley laid there. Their faces were pale, and their eyes were closed shut. They knelt down and checked for a pulse. That was there. Harry's scar was bleeding, and so was Ashley's leg where the scar was. The red blood turned golden and soon it became invisible. After deciding trying to wake them up was useless, Ron and Ginny placed Harry on the couch, and put Ashley on the love seat.

The six Potter children were unconsious. Remus had put a spell on the wall seperating the guest bedrooms to temporarily knock down the wall. They all looked pale and almost...gray.

"Where are we?" Rose whispered to her siblings.

"I don't know. But I don't like it here. I don't like it at all," said Andrew.

"How did we get here?" asked Perry.

"No idea," Daisy mumbled.

The six children ended up in a place where everything was gray. Nothing had color. Everything was dark and gloomy.

"Ah, I see our plan worked," said a deep and cold voice. The six children spun around to face a man in a long black cloak, his face hidden under a hood. There were three men on his left and two to his right. The children recognized Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, Igor Karkaroff, and they guessed the faceless man in the middle was Voldemort.

"What do you want with us?" Daisy asked, bravely standing in front of her siblings.

"Brave like your foolish mudblood mother, I see, Daisy," said Voldemort.

"Don't you talk about our mother!" Harry exclaimed.

"Quiet, fool. Bella, go get yours," said Voldemort.

"Her what?" Ashley asked.

"So many years ago you got those scars from a planned attack. Have you ever wondered who gave them to you?" Voldemort asked.

"It was you, Malfoy, and a few other goons," Andrew replied.

"Oh, Merlin! It was you! The L on my leg stands for Lestrange, doesn't it?" Ashley said weakly.

"Very good, Violet, or should I say...Ashley, yes," said Voldemort.

"So that would mean the D on me stands for...Dolohov!" Rose squealed.

"Ineed. The C on young Andrew here stands for Crouch. The M on Daisy is for Malfoy, and the K on young Periwinkle stands for Karkaroff. Now that you all know this information I think it's time for you all to die," said Voldemort.

"Not so fast you foul evil prick. Where the bloody hell are we?" asked Andy.

"Good question, Potter. Good question. We are in a sort of...Alternate Reality. Then we used the powers we have to connect to you to and a bit of magic, and well, here you are," said Voldemort.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" said Malfoy, pointing his wand at Andrew. It narrowly missed him, and searched his pocket for his wand.

"Does anyone have a wand?" he whispered to his siblings.

"I do," said Daisy.

"Me too," whispered Harry. Rose and Ashley nodded, and Periwinkle searched her pockets.

Bella leapt foward and grabbed Ashley around the neck. She pulled her back, and put her wand on Ashley's cheek. Bella obviously didn't realize Ashley's strength because Ashley threw her elbow back into Bella's stomatch, grabbed her wand while she was weak, and threw it to Periwinkle who didn't have hers. Perry caught it easily, and Ashley turned her attention back to Bellatrix. Ashley took a deep breath, and cried "_Crucio!_" so loud if a mirror was in the room, it would have broken. Bellatrix cried out in pain, and Ashley began to cry. She whiped away the tears, and ran back to her siblings.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ashley shouted, pointing her wand toward Malfoy.

"_Accio Malfoy's wand!_" Harry said, and the wand flew toward him. He threw it to Andy, and he caught it.

"_Incarcerous!_" Daisy said, pointing her wand at Dolohov. So far, Dolohov, and Malfoy were down. Bella had just recovered and she again leapt at Ashley, who punched her in the face, and said "_Expelliarmu_s", pointing her wand at her stomatch. Voldemort was now advancing on Harry. All six kids yelled "_CRUCIO!"_ at the same time. For a normal wizard that would have been unbearable, but for Voldemort it only seemed to hurt as much as it hurt Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!"_ Ashley yelled, directing her wand at Crouch who was getting close to Rose.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shrieked Bella, pointing her wand at Perry. No one seemed to have noticed Bella getting back up. Now they were down one sibling. It was five kids against four adults.

"_CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" _the kids shouted, pointing wands in different directions.

"Quick, while they're all hurt, how do we get out of here?" whispered Harry, his wand pointed at Malfoy, who seemed to be regaining consiousness. He quickly screamed "_Expelliarmus!_" to get him back down.

"The spells stopping! We could just body-bind them, it would buy us some time to think," said Daisy.

"On the count of three. One..two...attack!" said Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" lots of shouting came. Now it was only Daisy, Harry, Ashley, Rose, and Andrew standing.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Rose.

"I think I have an idea. Follow me," Ashley whispered. She walked about five feet paying close attention to the floor. She kneeled dow, and whispered, "This is it."

"This is what?" asked Harry.

"Our way home. I read about alternate realities last summer. There's always some sort of trap door so the creator can get in and out. It's always the one spot of ground darker than everywhere else. You step over it, close your eyes, and just let all emotions and thoughts leave. Quick, he's coming!" Ashley shouted. She stepped over the circle, closed her eyes, and vanished. Harry, carrying Perry, did the same. Then Rose, Andy, and finally Daisy.


	5. Repeating the Horror

**Repeating the Horror, and Boarding the Train**

**5**

Ashley opened her eyes. Her mother was standing over her, sobbing.

"Mummy!" Ashley smiled, hugging her mother. She sprung out of the bed, and ran over to Perry's. She was just waking up as was Harry, Daisy, Andy, and Rose.

"Ashley you were brilliant!" Andy cried.

"You saved our lives back there!" Daisy shrieked.

"Way to go, sis. That was some kick-boxing!" said Harry.

"Thanks for saving us Ashley," said Rose.

"And the Cruciatus Curse you did! Amazing!" said Perry.

"Thanks guys. Kick-boxing really came in handy. But the curse...it took so much hate, I could hardly bear it. Well, you guys know," Ashley said sadly. They all nodded sympathetically.

"Wait one minute! What happened? _Where_ did you go? _What_ the _bloody hell_ did you do?" asked Lily.

"We'll tell you in a minute. Just gather everyone and meet us back in the sitting room," Ashley replied.

"Well...all right, but are you six okay? I want a full explanation," said Lily, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, mum. We're fine," said Harry.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, we _must, _start Occlumency lessons. If not that can happen again. They can get into our minds without much trouble," Ashley whispered. They slowly stood up, and went downstairs to the sitting room where all the Weasleys', Potters', and Grangers' were. Lily had extended the room so it could fit everyone.

"Are you all right?" Ron yelled, jumping from his seat. He hugged the girls, and pat the guys on the back. Hermione was crying and hugged each of them until their blood circulation was cut off. Ginny did the same.

"Well, I don't know about the other's but for me I got all cold, and then we all just sort of passed out. Voldemort, Malfoy, Karkaroff, Lestrange, Dolohov, and Crouch were in this alternate reality. It turns out that the scars we have all stand for one of them. So Voldemort can get into Harry's mind. Malfoy can get into Daisy's. Bellatrix can get into mine. Crouch can get into Andy's, Dolohov can get into Rose's, and Karkaroff can get into Perry's. They used this power to lure us there somehow, and we just started fighting like crazy," said Ashley, a tear fell down her cheek, she whiped it away, and sat on one of the armchairs.

"You wouldn't have believed Ashley, though! She was amazing down there. Sure, we all threw pretty great hexes, but I guess they forgot that we're half-bloods and that we know muggle stuff. So Ashley used her kick-boxing on Lestrange. Then, she really amazed us, and did the Cruciatus curse on her!" Daisy said, proudly. Ashley was blushing, and looking down.

"And then they used Expelliarmus on Perry so she was out. We all kind of learned how much hate you needed for the Cruciatus curse, and we just kept hexing them. After that we knocked them out for a bit so we could get a plan. That's where Ashley had a stroke of genuis," said Andy.

"All I can say is I'm glad Ashley reads a lot. She got us all out of there by finding the portal to return while all the Death Eaters and Voldemort were knocked out," finished Harry.

"Oh, Ashley! That's wonderful, sweetie," said Lily, hugging Ashley.

"That's my girl!" said James, also smiling.

"But they were all great too! I mean how many witches can master the Cruciatus curse at age their ages?" Ashley asked, trying to give her siblings some glory.

"I'm so proud of all of you. You have to learn Occlumency this term, though, okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes, mum," they replied.

They all had a peaceful dinner together, and talked. Everyone had many questions about the jinxes, and hexes used. All of that stuff. They spent the rest of the holidays together, and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Everything was slowly getting back to normal. Whatever that was. Perry, Rose, and their friends Calla, Holly, and Giselle left and got a compartment together. Fred and Daisy announced that they were a couple. They shared a compartment with George, Athena, and Lee Jordan. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Andy, Persephone, Ashley, Luna, and Neville shared a compartment also.

The Potters' told Luna and Neville what had happened. Hermione and Ron left for prefect duties, and Ashley and Ginny exchanged guilty looks.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Er-We have to-" said Ashley.

"Meet Dean-" continued Ginny.

"And Seamus-" finished Ashley.

"Oh-er. Well..okay, bye," Harry said, faintly.

Ashley and Ginny smiled weakly, and left. They finally found Seamus and Dean in a compartment. They told each other about their holidays. The guys were interested, yet worried about what happened.

"The presents were beautiful, thanks guys," said Ashley.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"No problem," Dean replied. Ginny smiled up at him, and they kissed. Seamus took Ashley's hand, and they were about to kiss when-

"Oh...sorry, er-I can...come back later, didn't mean to disturb. Er-Ginny? Th-This is yours, it was in m-my trunk," Ron stuttered. He forced a smile that looked like a horrified expression. Ashley felt terrible. Completely awful. Ron handed Ginny a small box, sighed, and left. Ginny smiled at Ashley as if to say it's-okay-he'll-get-over-it. Ashley smiled back gratefully.

"What's up with him?" Seamus asked. Ashley and Ginny shrugged. Dean kissed Ginny again, and Seamus looked at Ashley.

"What's the matter?" Seamus asked Ashley who was slightly frowning.

"Um...nothing, I'm fine," said Ashley. She smiled to prove it and kissed Seamus.


	6. Heartache

Heartache

6

A week later, Ginny and Dean were still together. So were Ashley and Seamus. Even though Ashley felt bad, she couldn't help that she liked Seamus. She couldn't decide who to choose, and Ginny couldn't either. Ron hadn't looked Ashley in the eye for a week. They guessed that Ron told Harry what happened because Harry was distant with Ginny.

"I can't stand this!" Ashley shouted Friday night, in their dormitory.

"Me either," Ginny replied, shaking her head.

"So what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"Don't ask me," Ginny said.

"How about you talk to Ron and I talk to Harry?" Ashley suggested.

"It's worth a shot," shrugged Ginny. The girls walked down to the common room where Ron and Harry were finishing homework. They were the only ones there. Ginny tapped Ron on the back, and Ashley tapped Harry. They asked to speak to their brother in private, and so Ashley and Harry sat by the fire while Ron and Ginny went near the portrait hole.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Listen, Ron. Ashley needs time to think. She likes you, and Seamus. She's having problems deciding, and I think that you should lay off while she thinks," said Ginny.

"What do you mean lay off?" Ron asked.

"Well, that's not exactly a good word. What I mean is try talking to her like you used to until she makes a decision," said Ginny.

"It's so hard though, Gin! I can't stand seeing them together, whether is talking, holding hands, walking together, snogging, it's all horrid," said Ron.

"It's okay, Ron. If you follow my advice maybe _you_ will be the one she's snogging," said Ginny. Ron smiled a bit, and nodded.

"What's this about?" Harry asked Ashley.

"I think that you should try to talk or _look_ at Ginny again. It's really hard for us to decide who to pick. We're both sorry that it's taking so long, but it's really hard, Harry. Can you try to be understanding?" Ashley asked, sensitively.

"But they're always together! It's seriously ticking me off," Harry said.

"Just try to deal with it until she makes a decision, okay?" Ashley asked.

"Fine," Harry replied.

The next day, Ashley awoke very early. She ran over to Ginny's bed, and shook her hard.

"Ashley, are you mad? It's 8 in the morning!" Ginny comaplained.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to know that I'm on my way to break up with Seamus," Ashley whispered.

"You are? Oh, yay! Good luck," Ginny replied, springing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I'm just...Coming for support," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, tell me the truth," Ashley said.

"Well I was thinking of...breaking up with Dean," Ginny replied.

"Really? This is so cool. Come on, let's go," Ashley said. Ashley dressed in a jean skirt and red top. Ginny dressed in jeans and a pink shirt.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Ready," Ashley replied. The girls walked downstairs, out of the portrait whole, and into the great hall.

"Er-Seamus? Can I talk to you?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, Ash," Seamus said, standing up, and following her.

"Well, I really like you and I think you're really great and all, but...I think we should break up," Ashley said, careful not to be too harsh.

"What? Why?" Seamus asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Ashley replied.

"How so?" Seamus asked.

"I-It's just that I kind of l-li-like someone else, and I feel like I need t-to give him a sh-shot," Ashley suttered, handing over the necklace, but Seamus shook his head.

"You keep it. I got it for you for christmas. We're still friends, aren't we?" Seamus asked.

"Of course, we are. Thanks," Ashley said, pecked him on the cheek, and sat down across from Ginny. She was playing around with her food trying to listen to hers, and Dean's conversation.

"Dean, I'm really sorry, but we...have to break-up," said Ginny.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'd rather not say. You were really great and all, but...here," said Ginny giving him the bracelet.

"Nah, it's yours," said Dean. He got up and left with Seamus behind him.

"Now it's time for Operation: 515," said Ginny.

"Why 515?" Ashley asked.

"They're in the fifth year and are fifteen," Ginny replied shrugging.

"Okay, where are they?" Ashley asked.

"Neville? Have you seen Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they left about five minutes before you came in," Neville replied.

"Thanks, let's go," said Ashley. The girls walked back to the common room where Harry and Ron where. Ashley walked over to Ron, and Ginny walked to Harry.

"Hi, Ron," said Ashley, smiling.

"Oh, Hey, Ash," said Ron.

"Want to know something?" Ashley asked, still smiling.

"Sure," Ron shrugged.

"I broke up with Seamus," Ashley said. Ron perked up.

"D-Does that mean-"

Ashley nodded, and stepped closer to Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was a little shocked at first, but then put his hands on her waist.

"Harry?" Ginny called at Harry who was looking into the fire.

"Hi, Gin," said Harry.

"Er-I made a decision," Ginny said slowly.

"You did? And?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's you Harry. It's always been you," said Ginny smiling. They hugged, and then for the first time, kissed.


End file.
